Say My Name
by Sinshana
Summary: Brick loses his hat and blames it entirely on Blossom.


Summary:

**Summary: **Brick loses his hat and blames it entirely on Blossom.

**Disclaimer: **I sometimes forget to put this up, but don't you go thinking that I'm stuck up. I just have Alzheimer's—HEY, who are you people?!

**Annoying A/N: **Another oneshot by me!

**Say My Name by Sinshana**

I knew it the moment Boomer looked at me.

Well, not really. He looked at me in a weird and confused way, like I didn't look like myself. Well, I don't blame him. I really didn't look like myself at all. But the thing is, I'm here to tell you I didn't immediately know what was wrong. So I asked him _politely _why he was looking at me that way.

"What the hell are you looking at, bug-eyes?"

He frowned. "Don't call me bug-eyes! Your eyes are the same size as mine."

"Well at least I don't look like a big blue-eyed freak with a baby voice who looks like an abnormal idiot and actually _is, _while spending my damn time staring through people's heads!"

Boomer growled. "Fine! Go around looking that way! I don't care!" And with that, he got off the bed and stormed off.

_Looking that way? _What the heck did he mean? Well, Boomer usually talked about crap and imaginary friends and a creature that sounded to me like a pink and blue elephant crossed with a hippo, giraffe, horse, crocodile, and some thing I couldn't distinguish. All I knew was that it wore a blond wig. He saw weird things a lot of times. So I just ignored it and continued the end of the day. When dinner came, we decided to crash at the monkey's place. Butch looked at me weirdly as well, like a gigantic, multicolored bee-fly-thing was flying around my head. But Boomer nudged him and they stayed silent.

"What did you tell him, bug-eyes?" I demanded. Boomer looked at me innocently and clasped his hands on his lap.

"I'm sorry," said Boomer so sweetly, it made me angrier. "Were you referring to me? I don't recall my name being changed to 'bug eyes'."

I growled and thumped my fist on the table. I turned to Butch. "What did he tell you, pinhead?!" I demanded. Butch looked confused.

"Um… why are you looking at me? Aren't you referring to Boomer?"

Boomer gave him a dirty look.

"NO, who else is a pinhead?!" I shouted. "Tell me now! What did bug-eyes tell you?!"

But by then, Butch was angry and we wrestled until we realized the monkey was home. At a speed that was impossible for a mortal to reach, we started making a huge mess before crashing through the window, snickering. As the monkey yelled in anger at his slovenly home, all three of us flew away, forgetting all about the fight in our amusement.

But I noticed my two brothers had completely forgotten what they were planning.

The next day, we flew to Pokey Oaks middle school. I noticed that I got several baffled stares from the students. But my crap-for-brains brothers only snickered at the unique 'popularity' that I got. I was about to squeeze confessions out of them when three girls came to our sight. They were dressed in their traditional colors—green, blue and red.

Immediately, the greenie and the Blondie started snickering at me. The redhead tried to suppress her giggles. "Um…Brick," she said, "what happened to your cap?"

My cap. Wide-eyed, I reached my hand up to my red hair and felt around for a sign of leather. There was none. I had been flying around with my head completely exposed but my hair, and I knew that I looked ridiculous. All I could do was stare, frozen, at the person in front of me, Blossom. She didn't bother to suppress herself this time. The laughs around me grew louder and louder, until my reflexes came to life and I flew off.

As I sat on the roof where nobody could see me, I tried to recall on what happened to my cap. My brothers had noticed it yesterday, and had planned not to tell me, purposely to embarrass me. Huff. What did I ever do to them?! All I did was call them some undeserving, offensive names that could easily hurt—oh. Right.

Anyway, the baseline is that they noticed it yesterday, so I must've lost it that day. Wracking my brain for some recollection, I remembered that I couldn't have lost it at school. Nobody had given me any unusual stares. I must've lost it _after _school. Now, what did I do after school? Did I go straight home?

Then it cracked. I remember battling the Powder puff Girls before, during and _after _school. I must've lost it while fighting! Closing my eyes tightly, I concentrated on a flashback.

_"Gah!" freeing herself from Butch's clutches, my brother's counterpart made a small summersault to make herself land smoothly. Then she took a step back and charged at the lug-head. Butch fell back and slid across the ground, leaving a mark. Buttercup quickly got up and was about to help her blonde sister, but Butch grabbed her head and slammed it onto the ground._

_"Buttercup!" the redhead yelled. She planted a hard kick on my stomach before rushing toward her sister. "Are you—"_

_But she was unable to finish her sentence. Lifting my head from my stomach, I grabbed her hair and tossed her over to the Blondie, knocking her to the ground. First strike to long hair. Blossom lifted her head and was about to leap to her feet when Boomer stamped on her hair. Second strike to long hair._

_But Blossom was smart, or should I say Boomer is stupid—she grabbed his leg and threw him at me. That was the time I realized Boomer was eating more than his own good._

_Both free, the two Powder puffs ran to Buttercup and gave her the thumbs up sign. Smirking, Buttercup kicked Butch off her and threw him at her sisters. They carried him off and tossed him at the pile made of only Boomer and me. I remembered that I'd have to steal both their snacks next time._

_Then the Powder puffs each carried their counterparts over their heads and tossed us away. As we sailed over the buildings, I spotted a malicious smile on Blossom's face._

After that, all three of us were in a bad mood. Boomer had lifted his head for no reason, probably to start a stupid conversation. But what he did was stare.

Then it hit me. It was Blossom! She took my cap! The malicious smile… I know she took it before throwing us over their heads.

I stood up. Blossom was going to pay. She was going to be give my cap back and pay dearly for embarrassing me and taking away what I treasured even more dearly than my brothers (don't tell them that).

I clenched my fists. She was going to pay.

She was going to pay.

-

"But, boss, if they beat us last time, how is today going to make anything different?" Boomer questioned. It was the end of the day. I had skipped school.

"'Cause I'm mad," I replied. "And nothing nor nobody can stop me when I'm mad."

"He's nuts," Butch whispered to Boomer.

"I heard that!" I snarled. "If you two are too scared, I'll go alone." It was between me and Blossom anyway. "Besides—"

"Oh, look who skipped school just because he was too shy to go out without his cappy-wappy!"

I turned and saw the Powder puffs behind us. It was my brother's counterpart who had spoken. A dour look crossed my face. "Are you ready to start second round?" I said fiercely.

"Don't you mean the eight hundred fifty third?" asked Blossom. "Sorry, boys, but we're a bit busy. Come on, girls." And with that, she urged them past us.

"What did you do that, for?" I heard Buttercup hiss. "We could've easily taken them down! You just said that we've done that eight hundred fifty four times."

"Maybe next time, Buttercup. I've got something to do."

After that, I heard no more of their conversation. "Huh. Those girls must've been scared of us today," said Butch. "Maybe they heard that you were mad, boss."

Maybe, I thought. Or maybe it's just Blossom.

-

"Hey, where're ya going, boss?" asked Boomer as I started to climb out the window.

"Somewhere," I said bluntly. "Don't follow me." And without another word, I flew out the window, my two brothers staring after me.

I sailed over buildings, my blood red eyes searching eagerly for my counterpart. Finally, my eyes spotted her. She was walking down the street, and stopped occasionally to look around her. I smirked. She was probably looking for me. She knew I'd come back for a fight. This girl's got some nerve.

I landed behind her and waited for her to see me. She didn't. I decided not to declare my presence yet and would follow her before taking her by surprise. Blossom walked into the edge by some trees, and to a place I never knew existed. It looked slightly familiar, though. I probably flew above it a couple of times.

Shaking my head, I concentrated on where Blossom was going. She continued looking at her sides, but never behind her. Then finally, she crouched down and turned her head. By instinct, I leaped soundlessly behind a tree and she didn't see me.

Blossom turned to her front, not getting up. I couldn't see what she was doing from behind, but I didn't care. After a couple of seconds, she stood up, a satisfied expression on her face. Then I knew. This was my chance.

I leaped at her, once again using my immortal speed. Blossom's eyes widened and her mouth was agape as I charged at her, but she was too late. I had her pinned to the ground.

"You're going to pay for taking my hat, you bitch!" I yelled at her. My hands were wrapped securely around her throat to keep her at bay.

I've never used language like that in my whole life, and it gave me a queasy feeling but I ignored it. Anger got the better of me, and I'd like to keep it that way.

"I-is that what this is all about?" said Blossom. "Look, Brick, I—"

"Yeah, I know you'll give it back," I sneered. "Anyone in your place would, you coward. But not before embarrassing me first! This will be the end of the Powerpuff Girls' leader! And after that, it'll be easier to take care of your sisters. I'll make you pay with your life, Blossom."

The pathetic redhead struggled a bit, then throatily said, "Say that again."

I looked confused, and my hold loosened slightly. " 'You'll pay with your life'?" I had no idea why she wanted me to say that again. She was going to die, anyway. Maybe she just didn't believe it.

"N-no…" she said, struggling to keep herself straight. Her legs were bending behind me. "…you… you said my name."

I froze as I tried to recall when I had ever said her name, my hands loosening in the process. Then I growled and tightened my hold again. "Are you trying to lengthen your life, bitch?" I said, trying to hide my uneasiness.

"Brick…" she said, not entirely answering my question. She wearily lifted her hand. Clutched in it was my cap. She then struggled to keep her voice normal. It worked very little. "When you skipped school today, I… I was worried about y-you. So I cancelled our fight so I could go look for it for you."

My eyes widened. Her occasional looking around, her crouch, and her satisfied smile… it all fit together.

"I… I was going to return it when you came," she said hoarsely, her legs bending at the joint this way and that. "So… before I die, here… have it…" she picked up the hat and struggled to show it to my face. Then her eyes closed, her body became limp, and she dropped the hat, her hand along with it.

Gasping, I removed my hands from her neck. I had completely forgotten that she was still being strangled whilst she talked. I can't believe she struggled to stay fine when she was going to accept death.

I stared at the hat beside her body, and picked it up, a horrified look in my now pale face. My eyes were growing hollow around the edges, and I dropped the hat. Instead, I grabbed Blossom's shoulders.

"Blossom! Blossom! Wake up! You can't die! You… you… you did a good thing! You can't die! You just can't, Blossom! S-see? I'm saying your name now. And I'll keep saying your name if you stay alive." I was sounding like a child, a pathetic child whose mom was sick. I guess I am sort of a kid. But this wasn't my mom. This was the girl I realized that I had hated just because I truly loved her. And now she was dead. I had killed her.

But I wouldn't give up hope. I was stubborn, and I stay that way. I know I had seen her stir when I said I'd always say her name. "Blossom! Wake up! I know you're alive!"

Then unthinkingly, I pressed my lips against her cold, pale lips, and they gradually got warmer. The color was returning to her face. When we broke apart, she smiled faintly. "Say my name."

"Blossom!"

I was crying now, and I didn't care. I grabbed her and gave another, abrupt kiss. This was the girl I loved, and she was alive. That was what mattered.

I

was

going

to

end

it

here

but

decided

not

to.

You

can

stop now

though.

Hey,

isn't

this

arrow

effect

cool?

With Blossom in my arms, I kicked down her house's door and rushed her inside. Her sisters were in the room when I did so, and they were so shocked they choked on the biscuits they were eating and started coughing. I ignored them as I ran to their hall, but I was slightly amused, though.

I opened the door, which looked like it led to the Professor's lab. There he was. Surprised that I was there, he ripped off his pink apron and looked at me. "What are you doing here—and is that my daughter?!"

"Yes, sir," I said breathlessly. "Can you help her?"

"Well yes I can, but…" he paused and looked charily at me.

"Well?" I said. "Get to it!"

And he did just that.

I waited in the hallway, and Blossom's sisters looked suspiciously at me. Buttercup had a disapproving look and Bubbles looked apprehensive, clinging to an ugly octopus.

"What are you looking at?" I snapped at them. Buttercup folded her arms.

"What are you doing here? And what did you do to my sister?"

I answered two seconds later. "…I strangled her in the woods."

She narrowed her eyes. "Then why did you bring her back?"

"None of your business! But you sound like you're not pretty happy about your sister being saved, though, greenie."

Buttercup let out an angry gasp and turned away. Bubbles stayed behind, though. She moved the octopus away from her face.

"Thank you for bringing Blossom back, Brick," she said.

"Welcome, whatever."

She smiled and giggled. "By the way, I think your brother's cute!" and with that, she skipped away.

I'll be sure to tell Boomer later.

Soon, the guy who previously wore pink apron welcomed me into Blossom's room. I walked inside and he left us alone.

And of course, you can predict exactly what we did in that room: (No, not that, you perverts!)

"Blossom?"

"Brick." She smiled weakly.

I bent down and she closed her eyes. The door closed behind us.

**Later:**

"What?" Boomer said, sounding thrilled. "She thinks I'm cute?"

"Don't get so euphoric, Boomer," said Butch. He looked at me. "Did Buttercup say anything about me?"

"No, she didn't mention you." Butch growled and Boomer laughed.

"Why I oughtta…"

"Brick!"

I turned around and saw Blossom running towards us. "Sorry I'm late," she said.

"No biggie. Hope you don't mind that I brought the guys. They wanted to come…"

"No, I was actually hoping you'd bring them. My sisters wouldn't believe it." As if on cue, Buttercup rounded around the corner.

"Blossom! Are you trying to—oh crap." Buttercup's eyes met Butch's. "What are you doing here?!"

"I would ask you the same thing!" I bet Butch is still grumpy Buttercup didn't say anything about him. Whilst they argued, Bubbles arrived. She blushed deeply as she looked at Boomer. "Oh…"

Blossom and I smiled at each other and left our siblings to their own problems. We could finally be alone.

Blossom and I then faced each other. I lifted her chin.

"Brick."

"Blossom."

I wrapped my arms around her waist, and she around my neck, her hands busy with my head. She pulled off my cap and I pulled her closer. Her right leg shot up. It was the perfect Hollywood kiss.

Sinshana (that dumb annoying author) then showed up, winked, and pulled down the red curtains containing the word:

_**The End**_


End file.
